Family
by Diana26.5
Summary: It's after the movie and Susan learns how her fellow monsters feel about her! This isn't a romantic fic, but I will admit to some romantic undertones here and there! This is also the 1st songfic on the forum!


**Hi there, it's Diana26.5! Well, this is my first MvA fic!**

**Now I decided to procrastinate my contest story, and then this idea popped in my head! Sorry if it isn't all that good but I just had to write it! Oh, and it is a song fic! I think it's the first on this archive so here's hoping it's a success! The song's from the movie James and the Giant Peach, I hope you guys like it!**

**Oh and don't be afraid to let me have it if it's not good. Don't worry I can take it! But be merciful please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MvA nor do I own James and the Giant Peach. Never have, never will!**

Susan layed down on the warm body of insectosaurus, her deep blue eyes watching the thousands of glittering stars in the night sky above her. They were each so beautiful. It was hard to believe that just last night, she had been pulled to them by means of a giant tractor beam. But now everything was wonderful. She and her fellow monsters had stopped Gallaxhar for good and the world was saved.

"And now we're on our way to defeat a giant snail in France" she thought, laughing slightly at the ridiculous concept. "Well, at least I get to see Paris!"

Sitting up slightly, the wind blowing gently through her ivory locks, Susan looked around her. She spotted Link, leaning over Insectosuarus' head, his eyes drooping with fatigue. Susan was quite personally amazed he hadn't fallen off into the ocean below them by now. He looked utterly exhausted and every now and again he would shake himself vigorously in a vain attempt to stay awake, but still he did promise Insectosaurus he would stay up with her.

Suddenly she heard the soft footsteps of Dr. Cockroach as he approached Link from his position over the wing.

"Link." he whispered softly, shaking the fish-ape hybrid gently . "Link!"

"WHAT!" Link gave a start as he woke up once more. "Whatsit!" he muttered, turning to face the doctor.

"I've come to relieve your of your duties" Dr. Cockroach told him. "You need proper rest for tomorrow!"

Link looked tempted for a moment, before shaking his head. "No! I can't leave Insecto all by herself!" he said, patting the large fuzzy head beneath him.

Susan smiled as she watched this display. Link really did care for Insectosaurus with all his heart. Beneath all that bravado, he really was a wonderful guy!

"Don't worry Link," said the doctor smoothly "I'll keep her company for you. I'm sure she won't mind." A small rumble of agreement came from the large mutated butterfly as she listened to their discussion.

"Oh, alright then." said Link reluctantly admitting defeat. "Night Insecto!" He called, and Insectosaurus let out a low roar in reply. Then slowly Link stood up and walked towards a soft patch of fur between Insectosaurus' shoulder blades and lied down, letting out a sigh of contentment as he did so. "Thanks Doc!" he murmured sleepily. "Your the best!"

"No trouble at all my friend!" called Dr. Cockroach as he sat down on Insectosaurus' head, staring down at the ocean below him.

Getting up quietly, Susan made her way towards the doctor. "That was really sweet of you, ya know!" she said before sitting down next to him. Dr. Cockroach jumped slightly at the sound of her voice.

"Oh, Susan!" he said surprised, "I thought you were asleep!" He looked a little embarrassed that the giantess had seen his good deed.

She shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly. "I couldn't quite sleep. Too much happened today and I guess I just can't get my mind of it!"

"Ah yes" He said nodding. "I understand completely my dear. After all, It's not everyday you escape a space ship in self destruct sequence." He chuckled slightly.

"Yeah!" Susan replied, laughing "That was definitely a first! But at least everything turned out okay!" The giantess looked out on the passing ocean, mainly just talking to herself now. "I mean, we're free now! The earth is saved! We can go on with our lives, having adventures, seeing the world..." she trailed off with a bit of sadness, still staring intently at the horizon. As much as Susan tried to reassure herself, there was always a strange nagging feeling in the back of her mind.

"Is something wrong Susan," said the doctor in a concerned tone as he scuttled up her shoulder. "I don't mean to pry, but it seems as if your troubled my dear."

Susan eyes met the cockroach's ever thoughtful caring gaze.

"It's just that..." she began slowly. "Well... I just hope my family is okay with all this." She said, gesturing all around her. She then gazed down at her folded hands.

Dr. Cockroach looked confused at her words. Susan almost laughed, she'd never quite seen an expression like that on the mad genius' face. It was quite a sight.

"Well, your parents looked quite proud of you when we left." He told her. "They looked very accepting of your life choice."

Susan let out a large sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "I know but... But everythings gonna be different now." She then turned back to the doctor, "Don't get me wrong, because I really like having adventures with you guys and all that! It's just that I'm not going to see them as often and... I'll miss them so much! I'm not used to being with out my family for so long I guess." she finished, a large tear leaking down her cheek.

Dr. Cockroach, at first, looked quite helpless. After all, he'd never comforted a woman before. This was entirely new to him. "Well here goes nothing." he thought nervously before placing a small hand on Susan's shoulder.

"There, there, my dear. It's alright!" He tried his very best to sound reassuring. "I know it's very hard, but if it makes you feel better Susan," he continued "I've lately been thinking of all of us as a... family." he finished lamely. But all the same it got Susan to look up, her watery eyes fixed on the doctor.

"Do you really think so Dr. Cockroach?" she asked.

Dr. Cockroach smiled sweetly at her, now quite sure of his feelings. "I am, my dear. I am!"

_"Take a little time! Just look at where we are!"_ he sang, gesturing to the heavens.

Out of the corner of her eye, Susan saw Link, sitting up, following the doctor with his eyes. Even B.O.B., who'd been peacefully sleeping in the corner had woken up.

_"We've come very, very far, together!"_ Dr. Cockroach continued.

_"And, if I might say so..."_

_"And if I might say so too..."_ sang Link, joining in with the doctor

_"We wouldn't have got anywhere, if it weren't for you, girl!"_

B.O.B. then joined in their song, his gelatinous body swaying to and fro.

_"Love is the sweetest thing!"_ he sang.

_"Love,"_ sang Link, _"never comes the way ya think it will!"_

_"Love,"_ added Dr. Cockroach, _"Is the way we feel for you!"_

_"We're family!"_ They sang.

_"We're family!"_

_"We're family!"_

_"All of us!"_ B.O.B. sangbrightly.

_"And You!"_ said Dr. Cockroach nodding towards Susan. She looked on in wonder at her friend's gesture, not knowing what to say. Link, then jumped up on her arm.

_"Think of where we'd be, if we were on our own!"_ he sang

_"We'd be dead!" _B.O.B. shouted

_"Your what holds us all together!" _the doctor told her.

_"And if I might say so..."_

_"And if we might say so too..."_ joined in B.O.B. and Link.

"_We never could love anyone, as much as WE LOVE YOU!"_

_"Love!"_ sang B.O.B.

"Is the strangest thing!" said Link and Dr. Cockroach.

_"Love!"_ B.O.B. repeated.

_"Does exactly what it wants to do!"_ sang the doctor.

_"LOVE!"_ B.O.B. sang once more.

_"Girl ya know it's true!"_ cried Link to a teary eye's Susan.

_"We're family!"_ they all sang.

_"We're family!"_

Susan then took a deep breath, singing:

_"We're family!"_ looking at her friends before continuing.

_"Me!"_

_"And you!"_ They finished gently, before fading into silence.

Susan sighed contentedly, tears still running down her cheeks. "Thanks you guys!" she said gratefully.

"No problem Ginormica!" said Link happily.

"It was our pleasure Susan!" said Dr. Cockroach sincerely.

"Yeah!" added B.O.B. enthusiastically.

She laid back against insectosaurus gazing once more at the many stars.

"We'll always be together, right?' she asked her fellow monsters.

Link turned to face her, giving her a cheeky grin "Face it! Your stuck with us for life!"

They all laughed, and there was even an amused roar from Insectosaurus.

There they were, a mismatched family, flying over the sea on this beautiful night.

**I hope you liked my story! Please R&R!**


End file.
